Misconceptions
by Kosumo no Jinchi
Summary: EDITING/Actually working on a new chapter... One who we thought we knew perfectly- we actually don't know at all... See the story of how much perceptions can differ from reality
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Prologue thingy

Have you ever felt that you are never understood? That's how I feel when someone yells at me for doing something stupid. Even the inners yell at me. Every single one of them is clueless. They have no clue how much it hurts when they yell at me. I think Ami and Makoto are starting to suspect something. They are both saying that I can tell them anything, not knowing I have my own orders. I would love to tell them, demo then I would have to deal with a very mad Pluto. Which needless to say is the last thing I want to deal with. The only people who know my true past are the outer senshi. I suppose you are wondering what the heck I'm talking about. You're probably thinking I'm certifiably insane, demo I'm not. Let me tell you my story.

I was born Usagi Tsuki. I think. I'm not sure if that was my real name because I was found of the streets of colony L1 when I was six. The name I was told to call this person was Dr. P, and she asked me if I would like to be trained in order to stop things like what happened to my parents. Not knowing what she was talking about I was going to say no, but a sudden rush of memories stopped me.

Flashback

Flames. All around me was flames. I could hear the other people screaming, and smell burned flesh as my mommy picked me up and carried me away from the carnage.

End Flashback

A sudden need for revenge surged through me and I said yes. Dr. P lead me to a big house and called one of the maids to help me clean up and feed me. The maid took me to a huge bathroom with a large old-fashioned tub in it.

"What's your name little one?" she asked.

"Dr. P-san called me Usagi," I said a bit uncertainly.

"What do you not know your own name?" she seemed astonished.

I sadly shook my head no. "My 'kaasan and 'tousan always called me Tenshi or Bunny."

"Well then, could I call you Bunny?" she asked cautiously.

I smiled sadly, "Hai demo you're the only one who can because you remind me of my 'kaasan."

After she bathed me and gave me clothes to change into she led me to the kitchen where the cook made a very good meal of alphabet soup, animal crackers, and toast. For dessert there was this really messy cake with ice cream in the middle.

Once I was done eating they took me to a big gray room filled with weights, targets and anything else associated with training. At the far end of the room, I saw Dr. P talking with some ugly man with gray hair and a claw for a hand. Not far from them, I saw a boy close to my age with messy dark brown hair. I skipped over to him, but when I got there, he didn't even look up.

"Ossu! Watishi wa Usagi. Ja anta?"

"Hnn…"

"So your name is Hnn?" I asked trying to be funny.

"…"

"Well Hnn would you like to play tag?

"Hnn…"

"You don't talk much do you?

Before he could answer Dr. P and the other guy walked up, "Usagi I would like you to meet Dr. J and his trainee Hiiro."

"Konnichi wa Dr. J-san, Hiiro-san. Nice to meet you," I said bowing formally.

"We're going to train you two to be soldiers. Not bad soldiers like the Oz soldiers, but soldiers who stop bad things from happening. First we're going to start with marksmanship and guns."

That day all we did was work on how to hold a gun, our stance when shooting, how to aim, and how to hide a gun so that even if you were searched they wouldn't be able to find it. (Hikari: ahh… that's how he learned it…. Twist: duh…) Finally after three hours of working nonstop on out stances Dr. J let Hiiro and I shoot. Both of Hiiro's shots were dead center, while mine were a few inches off.

"That's enough for today. You may eat and return to your rooms," Dr. J said waving us off.

"Hai Dr. J-sama," we both said in monotone as we bowed and left the room.

"That was weird. What do you think of Dr. J Hiiro?

"Hnn.."

"Sigh what am I going to do with you Hiiro-san?" I asked shaking my head.

When we got to the kitchen Hiiro expanded his one word vocabulary to three. "Soup, please," he said to the cook.

"Aha! So you do know more than one word!"

"Hnn…"

"You're Impossible!" I shouted exasperated. He only smirked at my explosion and walked off. "ARGH!" I said as I stormed off in the opposite direction.

The next day we worked on hand-to-hand combat and while Hiiro and I were sparring another kid walked in. He was wearing baggy pants, a shirt with a high collar and was carrying a large katana. He walked toward us, head bowed slightly so I wasn't able to see his features. He had the cutest little ponytail I had ever seen though!

I walked up to him and stuck out my hand. "Ohayoo! Watashi wa Usagi! Ja anta?"

He looked up and smiled slightly, which turned into a scowl (Twist: hey, it's Veggie-chan's patented scowl! Hikari: U.U;… that's smirk twist, smirk… Twist: really?) "Ore wa Chang Wufei. Why do you ask weak onna?"

I frowned and stuck out my tongue, "Blehh! You're the same as Yuy here! He doesn't say nothin' either. All he says is 'Hnn'. It gets kind of annoying you know!"

Hiiro smirked, "Ore wa Yuy Hiiro," he stuck out his hand and they shook hands.

I scowled. 'Grr. BOYS.' I gave them a rude signal with my hand that I had seen one of the gardeners use on the steward behind his back. Then I turned around and flounced to the kitchen

Hiiro's POV

I scowl. That damned girl is so annoying! I'll admit. She's sorta nice. And kinda pretty. But she won't lemme alone! But maybe, just maybe, she can be my friend! Can I trust her though? She's such a child! How old is she? 5? 6? A whole two years younger than me at least! But she's so innocent. I've never had a friend before! I wonder what it is like.

Wufei's POV

Feh. They're all weak; all of them! I wish I could've stayed with the clan! But I must train and get stronger! Then I will win back my clan and help to fix them! The girl is nice and the boy seems so t- NO! I can't think of such distractions! Chang Wufei doesn't believe in friends!

Author's POV

Contradicting his mental words, a lone tear ran down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2... i fixed it cuz i goofed...

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Authors: Hikari-chan ::Grins idiotically:: with help from Twist ::Does famous Son grin::  
  
Notes: nothing much, just this is mostly Hikari, not very much from Twist. I also need another editor besides Twist, just send me an e-mail by the first of March with a reason why you wanna be an editor for Misconceptions, and maybe a list of other fics you've published/reviewed along with an e- mail so I can send the chappies to you as I type them up so you can edit 'em. Also I'm gunna set up an alert system for this and the other story I'm working on with twist called The Bunny and the Vegetable (R/R by the way) so send me an e-mail titled alert system or just put it in your review… Not much else, this also has a few twists ::Twist looks up bemusedly from writing the story:: Someone call me?… P.S. the last chapter was a combo of the Prologue and chapter 1… twist managed to confuse me so I just combined the two.  
  
Disclaimer: We own everything!!!! ::Twist starts to chase Hikari-chan with a mallet and very sharp katana:: Hiarki-chan: okay, okay… we own nothing!!! ::Starts to cry:: WAHHHHH!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ohyaoo* Bunny," the maid said as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ossu Michiru-chan. O genki desu ka*?" (Hikari- you saw that coming ne?) I asked, still mad at the two boys.  
  
"Dijabou, demo I can see you can't say the same. What's wrong?"  
  
I cast a furtive glance around, "Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked, glaring at the servants who were slowly edging closer.  
  
"Sure. Lets go to your room for girl talk, I'll bring the chocolate*," she said grabbing a few of the giant candy bars next to her.  
  
I grinned at the thought of chocolate and quickly led the way to my new room so I could chow down. Michiru laughed and followed me.  
  
~Usa's Room~  
  
"So what's wrong Bunny?" she asked, opening a bar of chocolate.  
  
"My problem is with Hiiro-baka* and Fei-baka. They're soooooooooooooo aggravating!" I said, biting into the first of many bars.  
  
She grinned, but didn't say anything for a few moments. "How so?" she finally asked.  
  
"Well Hii-baka will only say one word to me while he speaks in sentences to everybody else. While Fei-baka calls me a weak onna and then won't say anything else," I said, trying to repress the urge to rip something apart.  
  
"So in other words they're being boys?" she calmly stated  
  
"Exactly, they're being bakana* genkis*! But between you and me…" I trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" she questioned leaning forward.  
  
"I actually think they're both cute," I finished blushing  
  
Michiru grinned once more and I just glared at her (Hikari-chan: it's the famous Hii-chan death glare…). "That's perfectly normal. You're growing up and liking boys comes with it," she finished, still grinning.  
  
"Oh," was all I was able to say before someone burst in, interrupting my sentence.  
  
"Pardon me Usagi-san, Michiru-chan, demo Dr. P wants to see you Usagi," he said, panting for breath.  
  
"Demo we all ready trained today!" I complained  
  
"Bunny, you know that if you don't go then they will find you in this house and punish you," Michiru calmly stated.  
  
"Sigh Hai Michiru-mama. I'll go. Thanks for talking with me! Ja mata*!" I said running off  
  
~Training room~  
  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked, standing at attention.  
  
"Hai, Dr. J informs me that Wufei is a master of karate. He will be teaching you hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting," Dr. P said, finishing up as Dr. J, Hii-baka and Fei-baka walked in. Hii-baka was carrying a practice katana*. Fei-baka had two. As soon as Dr. P left, he tossed the second one to me. "Okay Yuy, onna, we're going to work on how to hold a katana since you don't kn-" he stopped as I got into a perfect stance, holding the katana so it touched the floor, seemingly a danger to no one, and executed the beginning of one of many katas* I knew.  
  
"Like that?" I asked, smirking once I stopped, back in that stance. Wufei walked around me, looking for flaws that weren't there.  
  
~Wufei's POV~  
  
How can she know the kata of my clan?! Only the older clan members and I know this kata. I must find out where this weak onna learned my clan's secret moves.  
  
~End POV~  
  
I smirked seeing Wufei get mad. "Onna! Where did you learn that kata?!" he growled at me.  
  
My smirk got even wider. "One of my foster parents was an honorary member of your clan and in return for saving the High Master's son they taught him different katas and stances."  
  
"Injustice! He should not have taught a weak onna like you our sacred moves! We shall have to kill him for it," he sneered.  
  
I smiled sadly, "For one he never really taught me, I learned it by watching him practice, and for two he's all ready dead. The Oz soldiers killed him."  
  
The Chinese dragon seemed at a loss for words and a bit startled that I had picked something up from just watching. "That's impossible for you to have picked that up, we move to fast for others to see our moves, that's why all our tournaments are judged by a clan member; so you couldn't have gotten it then."  
  
"Sigh okay, go through a simple kata as fast as you can three times," I said tired of his testosterone fling.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well you insulted mine and my foster father's honors, while the thought of a weak onna knowing something of you clan's precious katas insults your own honor doesn't it?" I taunted.  
  
"You're on onna!" he shouted as he got into a stance mirroring my own. He suddenly started, flowing from thrust to twist and flip as smooth as water. As quickly as he started, he stopped. Hiiro was smirking while I was staring off into space. "Were you not even paying attention?!" he roared.  
  
"Hai Fei-baka, I was. Ready to go again?" He just grunted and started again. As I was watching him, I had no clue someone was watching me.  
  
-Author's POV-  
  
~In the tech lab~  
  
"Hmm." Setsuna said, studying the small blonde. "She learns quite fast. There are no openings to attack her from which I can see in her stance." (hikari- remember, she can only see, not hear so they missed the conversation and challenge.)  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Good choice P."  
  
Setsuna's eyes flashed with anger. "I did not choose her! Fate thrust her into my hands. I merely brought her to her destiny!"  
  
Dr. J nodded again, sweating slightly, "O-of course." They both turned to watch the screen again."  
  
-Back to Usa, Wufei, and Hiiro- (Still 3rd person)  
  
Wufei felt peace sweep over him as he lost himself to the graceful movements of the kata. Usagi stood by, seemingly oblivious, while Hiiro had left to go the bathroom. Wufei didn't care. Everything seemed to disappear.  
  
Down-sweep. Forget your clan. Side-stroke. Forget your pride. Thrust and twist. Forget about everything.  
  
The routine ended. Usagi came up and touched his shoulder. Wufei started and turned around. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness and understanding. He broke the contact quickly, but Usagi came towards him. Wufei flinched and put up his hands to ward her back. Instead, on their own accord, his hands wrapped around her waist. He leaned against her and buried his face in her shoulder. And for the first time in his life, Chang Wufei cried.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Notes: YAY! Two whole chapters done!! Now if you want another chappy I want 10 reviews! And even once I get them I'm gunna take my time to put it up, because…. ::Leans toward readers and whispers:: I haven't even written it yet… U.U;…. Thanks to all who reviewed and don't flame me for the OOC, write something to twist, she's the one who put it in there…  
  
Heehee, sorta forgot to put in the little stared parts…  
  
1 Vocab  
  
Ohyaoo- hi  
  
O genki desu ka- how are you  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Bakana- stupid  
  
Genkis- monsters  
  
Ja mata- see ya!  
  
Katana- a sword  
  
Kata- a form or combo of multiple moves, used in different styles of karate and sword fighting  
  
Chocolate- my friends and I have chocolate or something sweet whenever we have girl talk… 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari ::smiles:: and Twist ::grins famous Son grin::  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Notes: not many this time… most parts from twist so blame her for any OOC- ness… I still need another editor, you have an extended time period since I got no offers… lets say until the 22 of March… nothing else so enjoy the story  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing! ::Starts to bawl…::  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(3rd person)  
  
Little did the two know they had a guest, standing right outside the door. Michiru smiled at the sight before her. You always had that effect on people hime*, she thought smiling one last time before she left.  
  
~Back in the training room, Usa's POV~  
  
Poor Wufei, he probably could never do something about his feelings. That's the difference between him and me. And me and Hiiro, neither of them can show their emotions. Poor boys, I thought.  
  
~3rd person~  
  
With more wisdom that one would think a six-year-old could possess, she just let him cry. The only moment she froze was when Hiiro walked back in and a look of jealousy flashed though his eyes which was soon covered up with a look of concern. She pleaded with her eyes for him to be quiet, while trying to think of a way to get Wufei's attention without making him mad at her.  
  
"Hey Wufei," she said when he stopped shaking, "I never got to show you what I picked up from watching."  
  
He pulled away and nodded. She grinned and flashed a V, then got into stance.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Hai* you baka* onna*," he said, though without his usual "oomph."  
  
~Back to Usa's POV~  
  
I scowl at him for the 'baka onna' remark and then clear my mind. As soon as it is clear, I start. I put my soul into the twists and thrusts. Jump. Forget your parents. Duck and slash. Forget Dr. P. Twist and backhand. Forget Hiiro. Thrust and sweep. Forget Wufei. Jump and flip-kick. Forget your guilt.  
  
I suddenly stop, almost finished.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Hiiro surprisingly asks.  
  
"It's all your fault," the voices said. "Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault…" they repeated over and over.  
  
~3rd person~  
  
Both boys watched, surprised, as Usagi covered her eyes and shouted, "NO!" and ran out of the room. They both seemed to want to go after her but thought better of it. They continued to train.  
  
~Two years later~  
  
After two years of training the Drs. Finally deemed them ready to meet the other pilots, though they were (Hikari: of course) oblivious to the fact. That is until a short blonde walked in.  
  
"Ohayoo*!" Usagi greeted, bouncing up. "Watashi wa Usagi*. Ja anta?" she shook his hand.  
  
He looked into her face with a shy smile. "Ohyaoo Usagi-san. Watashi wa Quatre Winner," he bowed.  
  
She grabbed his hand. "No need to be so stuffy! C'mon, let me introduce you to the other guys!" she led him over to the two boys. "This is Wufei," Wufei bowed. "And this is Hiiro," Hiiro grunted and nodded his head. "They're not very sociable. Are ya Fei-chan, Hii-chan?" Wufei and Hiiro scowled.  
  
Michiru came up and nodded to the three boys. "Excuse me sirs. It's time for the little miss's bead time."  
  
Usagi scowled, looking remarkably like Wufei. "Already?! Whatta crock!" she stomped off to brush her teeth.  
  
The three boys blinked and Hiiro smirked. Then Rashid walked in, bowed and said, "Koban wa* Master Quatre, sirs. It is time for bed."  
  
"Sigh Hai Rashid. Hiiro-san, Wufei-san, I suggest you listen to him or else he will get every Manguanac he knows (Twist: which is a whole bunch) to drag you to bed," Quatre said.  
  
Both boys glanced up at the tall man and he, in turn looked down at them. They both nodded and headed to their rooms, believing Quatre, though they had no clue who-or what the Manguanacs were.  
  
~The next few day~  
  
Usagi cheerfully accepted Quatre into her growing group of friends. Because of this the trio was formally introduced to Rashid and the other Maguanacs. Usagi had taken to calling Rashid ojiisan*, and though he was a bit unsure of it when she first started calling him that, he now expected no less from the youngest Gundam pilot.  
  
One day Usagi, Quatre and Hiiro were in the training room practicing. "Hey Quatre-chan, do you wanna spar?" Usagi asked.  
  
Quatre nodded, they both bowed and got into stance. Hiiro was acting as the judge and was about to start the match when the doors slammed open and a black blur with long brown hair sped in. The blur ran smack into Quatre, knocking both over.  
  
"Itai*," the blur, now distinguishable as a young boy with a long braid said.  
  
"W-watashi w-wa U-u-u-Usagi," Usagi started, but had to stop because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"What did she say?" the boy dazedly asked.  
  
Quatre, standing up and dusting himself off answered for the giggling blonde. "She said her name is Usagi. You don't speak Japanese do you?"  
  
"Nope, I've never been there in my life. Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Now you've got to help me! Some crazy sword wielding Chinese dragon was chasing after me," he said just as the doors burst open a second time.  
  
"WHERE'S THE BRAIDED BAKA??!!!!" the "crazed Chinese dragon" yelled.  
  
"Eep!" was all Duo said before he hid behind Quatre.  
  
"What did you do Duo?" Usagi asked.  
  
"All I did was call him Wu-man when I was introduced to him," he timidly replied. Once he heard that hated nickname, Wufei advanced on Quatre and the boy behind him. Usagi jumped in front of Wufei, blocking his way.  
  
"Move onna," he said threateningly.  
  
She just scowled at Wufei, not moving. "If you don't stop, I'll call ojiisan on you," she replied.  
  
~Back to Duo and Quatre~  
  
"What does that word mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"What ojiisan?" Quatre supplied, not taking his eyes off the pair in front of him.  
  
"Yes, that word."  
  
"It means Grandfather."  
  
~Back to Usa and Wufei (just a few seconds later)~  
  
Wufei faltered for a second. Duo unfortunately took this time to shout, "Yeah Wu-man! You betta stop or else she'll call Grandpa!"  
  
Wufei growled and started advancing again. Duo eeped once more and hid again.  
  
Usagi scowled at Wufei and took a deep breath and started shouting, "OJISAN!! WUFEI'S-" she stopped because Rashid and crew came running in. Usagi ran over to Rashid and started tugging on his pants leg. "Ojisan, Wufei's trying to hurt the new boy, Duo, demo to get to him he hast to go through Quatre and I don't want any of them to get hurt!!" she passionately said, stomping her foot.  
  
Rashid laughed at her actions, and then processed what she said. He turned to Wufei, who had stopped as soon as Rashid walked in. "Is this true Wufei?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt Quatre!" the person in question exclaimed. "I was going to ask him to move and then hurt the braided baka," he finished backing away from the group of Manguanacs that were glaring at him.  
  
"Duo, I suggest you move or else ojiisan is going to hurt you for putting Quat-chan in unneeded danger," Usagi said giggling. Duo glanced up at the seething Manguanac and started backing away from Quatre. Wufei let out a battle cry and started running towards Duo. Duo let out another eep and started running again.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to happen often?" Quatre asked the group staring at the doors.  
  
~Usa's storytelling POV (Future Usgai looking back on the past in other words)~  
  
Quatre was right, as the chase between Wufei and Duo became a normal thing. All you could do is threaten to call Rashid, otherwise get out of the way.  
  
~End Chapter 3!!~  
  
AN: not that many stars this time, other ones that have been stared before and you don't know, look at other chapters!!  
  
1 Vocab  
  
Hime- princess  
  
Ojiisan- (hikari- do I really havta put this in here since Quatre-kun already told you what it means? Readers: YES!) grandfather  
  
That's it!! Read and review! Ja mata! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari and Twist ::both wave, mouths full of chocolate…::  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Notes: this entire chappy is written by Twist ::pats her on the back:: so if I find any complaints about it I'll send 'em to her… read and review!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning things went fairly normal. All the boys were too exhausted to fight or tease. They stepped into the kitchen and stood around, waiting for breakfast to be cooked. Usagi was in the middle of Hiiro and Wufei and had her head on Hiiro's shoulder, yawning tiredly. Wufei leaned on his katana, looking around blearily. Duo had his head on Quatre's shoulder, and was snoring softly. Quatre leaned up against the wall, as did Hiiro. A shuffling of feet made them all look up. Duo woke up with a small yelp and tumbled to the floor. He picked himself up, grinning sheepishly. He then turned to join the others as they stared at the newcomer.  
  
'Wow,' Usagi thought. 'He's neat looking! Is he gonna be a gundam too?'  
  
The new boy had brown hair a few shades lighter than Duo's that had a weird way of falling into one eye. His eyes or eye rather, was emerald green. He looked at their little group, seemingly not impressed.  
  
Usagi stepped up and smiled. "Are you gonna be a Gundam? I'm Usagi." Then she proceeded to name the boys. When introductions were done, Usagi took his hand and led him over to the table. "Breakfast'll be ready in a sec. Kay? What's your came?"  
  
The boy's face broke out in a shy smile. "Trowa," he said. "Trowa Barton."  
  
-Next day-  
  
"So you've already had a lot of training?" Usagi asked Trowa. They were walking down the hall towards the training room.  
  
"Yes. I've trained for about three years now."  
  
"Oh?" she said her eyes wide. "Wow! So you started when you were seven?"  
  
He nodded. "Yup. But I didn't start as early as YOU."  
  
Usagi blinked, "Oh yeah." Trowa sweat dropped. Suddenly a young boy sauntered over to them.  
  
"Hi," he said pushing his bangs back. "My name's Mamoru Chiba (Hikari: ::in impersonation of Mamo-baka's voice:: I'm a rose throwing freak!! Twist: er, don't mind her she hates Mamoru…). Who're you two?"  
  
Usagi smiled at him. "I'm Usagi and this is Trowa. Trowa, say hi."  
  
"…"  
  
"Er… Gomen nasai*," she said to Mamoru. "He's not very talkative." Mamoru grinned. "I'm eight years old," Usagi continued. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm twelve years old," he boasted.  
  
"Why are you here though?" she pressed curiously.  
  
"I'm gunna be a pilot. And a doctor."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"All my life."  
  
"How come I never saw you then?"  
  
"Because I've been away since I was nine."  
  
"Oh." She shrugged. "Oh well. We gotta to train, we'll see ya around." Trowa nodded and they continued walking.  
  
All seven of them became friends, although Mamoru became unbearable at some times. But they all got along… It wasn't long before they were piloting Gundams.  
  
*Five years later*  
  
"Ugh!" Usagi said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Whatta night!" Duo flopped down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say!" Hiiro looked over at them and sighed. "Pathetic." But his eyes softened as they looked at Usagi. The now 13-year-old girl shared an apartment with the five 15-year-old boys and 17-year-old Mamoru. A big happy family… -sort of.  
  
Usagi stood up and winced. "Man, I think I bruised a rib. I'm gonna be in the bathroom bandaging myself," she got up and stiffly walked to the bathroom.  
  
Wufei shook his head. Trowa walked in and occupied the spot where Usagi had been sitting. Quatre followed and walked to his bedroom. Hiiro and Wufei began talking.  
  
"Well, this isn't really a mission…" Wufei was saying.  
  
Hiiro scowled. "Yeah, well it's mission enough. The only problem is that girl."  
  
Wufei snorted. "She's like some pacifist stalker. Its dishonorable Yuy!"  
  
Hiiro glared at him. "It wasn't my fault. Dr. J changed his mind, so I couldn't just let her die, demo* I swear, if she tries anything, mission or not, I'll kill her."  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
Both boys started at the sound of Usagi's voice. Hiiro's eye started twitching. "Er… no one…"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, and then took a good look at Usagi. "What are you wearing, onna? Change at once! Those clothes are dishonorable!!"  
  
Usagi looked down at the button up shirt she had borrowed from Wufei (Twist: ^.^ shh! He doesn't know!) and a pair of boxers that peeked out from underneath the shirt. She pouted, "What's wrong with this? It's comfy!"  
  
Wufei snorted. Usagi scowled and pulled out her mini-mallet she kept hidden and bopped him over the head. Then she stomped off to watch TV muttering something about sexist male pigs.  
  
Wufei scowled and rubbed his head. "Injustice," he muttered. Hiiro smirked. Both boys watched as Usagi went over to the couch and sat on the end nearest to Duo, who always had funny remarks about all the shows. Tonight they were watching Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (Twist: don't own it!) and when the two women were fighting he was saying things like, "You took my boyfriend, you skanky ho!" or "Oh my God! You broke my nail!" what really got Usagi to crack up was that Duo's voice, recently undergoing through "puberty" (Twist: lol, couldn't help myself!) still cracked from time to time. It was definitely amusing, she thought.  
  
Suddenly Duo called out, "Hey Wu-man! This movie really needs you in it! You could fit right in with these crusty people!" he laughed at his own joke and Usagi snickered. Duo was DEAD. Wufei looked at him and growled.  
  
Duo stopped mid-laugh. "Uh… I thing I'm gonna go to bead… kinda sleepy, ya know?" Duo started inching towards his room. Wufei grabbed his katana and grinned wickedly. Duo shot Usagi his best "puppy dog" look; he knew Usagi couldn't refuse.  
  
Usagi groaned inwardly. She shouldn't… he deserved it…  
  
Duo continued to look at her, lip quivering. Oh! Fine! She thought.  
  
She rolled her eyes and went over to Wufei. He looked down at her and frowned. She fluttered her eyelashes and latched onto his arm. (Hikari: coughRelenacough). "Fei-chan, I need help working on a new move for my kata. Can you please help me?" she let her eyes fill and her lower lip quiver.  
  
Wufei started sweating. "Uh, um…" he gulped  
  
Usagi inwardly grinned, Heh, heh, she thought. Works every time…  
  
Wufei cleared his throat. "Ahem Uh, fine."  
  
Usagi caught Duo's eye and winked. He flashed her a grin and quietly tiptoed to his room. Usagi shook her head slightly and led Wufei to the training room.  
  
Might as well work on the kata, she thought. She caught Hiiro's eyes and winked again. He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
AN: ::jumps for joy:: four chapters! Yay for us! And remember this chappy was written totally by Twist-san with a few changes from me… and not much vocab this time…  
  
1 Vocab  
  
Gomen nasi- I'm sorry  
  
Demo- but  
  
Read and review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari ::Waves:: and Twist ::grins::  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Notes: this chapter may be confusing, but it is the last chapter (that I've planned) for the flashback/storytelling mode thingy. Read and review! Oh and p.s. Relena/Ririna is actually 18… I changed the age…  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Usagi, Dr. P and Dr. J want to talk to you," Michiru said at the end of breakfast.  
  
"Will the guys be there? And what about?" Usagi asked, finishing off her meal.  
  
"Yes and I don't know. Something to do with a mission," she said to Usagi's quickly disappearing back.  
  
~Conference room~  
  
Usagi sat between Wufei and Hiiro and across from Duo. Duo grinned at the hungry look on Usagi's face and tossed her a chocolate bar. She caught it and started munching on it. He mouthed 'I owe you' and Usagi nodded.  
  
Drs. P and J walked in and passed out folders to the six (Hikari: Mamo-baka isn't there, he's not cool enough). "You six will be a part of Operation Meteor. You will be sent to Earth to guard parts of the world," Dr. J started.  
  
"Quatre, you will be guarding Africa and Central Europe; Duo you will guard the Americas; Trowa you have Eastern Europe, Wufei Asia and China; and Hiiro and Usagi, you will be guarding Australia and Japan (Hikari: I picked out random countries, don't ask… Twist: U.U;….)," Dr. P continued. "Usagi your mission is to go in and protect the student population of Japan (Hikari: again, don't ask… I had to think of some reason for her to be in Japan, much less in a school/district thingy…), we have set it up so you will be adopted to make it an easier job, Hiiro, you're protecting Japan and Australia in general. You other four, your missions are in the folders, this mission starts within the week," Dr. P finished.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Hnn…"  
  
"…"  
  
"-"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"No"  
  
"Iie*"  
  
"Good. Dismissed," Dr. J said.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Why do I havta protect the Americas by myself?" Duo whined.  
  
"Well, you either do it by yourself or you go with Mamo-baka."  
  
Duo grimaced and shuddered, "Hell no! I do NOT want Sunshine* comin' with me! Taking a risk like that…" he trailed off with another shudder.  
  
Usagi snickered behind her hand. "Ha ha, er, I mean, Duo, That's not nice!"  
  
Wufei grinned evilly, Quatre just shook his head while the other two did nothing. Michiru walked in, apparently looking for someone.  
  
"Usagi! There you are! The Drs. have a mission for you and want you to leave ASAP," she said.  
  
Usagi nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
~Some time later… same day~  
  
Hiiro was in the hanger, making some modifications to his gundam when Usagi got back. He walked over to the catwalk that was level with the cockpit and watched as the girl's gundam landed. He was a bit worried when some time had passed and she hadn't gotten out. As he was about to walk over and get her out, the door opened. He watched as Usagi slowly got up, and seeing the pain on her face, walked over.  
  
"Usa, dijabou ka*?" he asked, lightly touching her shoulder.  
  
Usagi turned around and he could see the cuts and bruises that covered her body. "Mission…" she trailed off, swaying, "…accomplished…" she finished, fainting.  
  
Hiiro caught her, picked her up princess style and walked out of the hanger.  
  
~Inside the mansion~  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Where are you?!" the mating call of a crazed pacifist stalker came from the bowels of the building. "Come and find me!"  
  
Hiiro, walking the other way, heard her call and kept on walking, picking up the pace a bit. He glanced at the girl in his arms, something akin to tenderness in his eyes, and walked even faster. Busy contemplating on how she was injured, he failed to notice the stalker trying to sneak up behind him, that is until she knocked over something, causing him to whirl around.  
  
"Hii-" she started, then noticed he was carrying something. Something, or rather someone that was snuggling closer to HER Hii-chan!! (Hikari: not in this life sister!) "What is the meaning of this?!" She screeched, pointing at Usagi. "Who is she and why is that skanky ho trying to steal my boyfriend?!!"  
  
"Touch her and omae wa korosu*," he said as he turned back around and continued walking.  
  
"Who is she? Why are you carrying her? (Hikari: duh! She's knocked out!! Idiot!) Why…" she continued on and on.  
  
Hiiro, for the most part was ignoring her, concentrating on making sure Usagi was still breathing. Until they passed by the boys and Ririna called Usagi a "free prostitute." At that everyone, but Hiiro threw something at her, knocking Ririna out. Rashid walked in and dragged her out.  
  
Hiiro snickered and finally arrived at Usagi's room. He walked over to her bed, set her down and went in search ;of her first aid kit. As he finished bandaging her, Usagi slowly came to.  
  
"Ugg. Did someone get the number of that mobile suit?" she groggily questioned, holding her head.  
  
"Don't get up, you're badly hurt," Hiiro said pushing her back against the bed.  
  
"Hai* 'kassan," she said grinning.  
  
He frowned at her dry attempt of humor and said, "Sleep," as he walked out.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Usagi struggled against the black dream that held her. "NO!" she cried. "I didn't want it!"  
  
She was still asleep when there was screaming in the hall. Everyone else was awoken from a peaceful sleep as Duo ran, holding his braid and screaming his ass off. Hiiro and Wufei were right behind him, Wufei shouting something about killing the braided turkey. Duo looked around as he ran, seeing all the people who were peering out of their rooms at him. He blushed, and then turned a sharp left into what seemed like an unoccupied room. He quickly glanced around and noticed someone was on the bed. 'Oh god! Usagi's gunna kill me!' he thought hiding under the bed just as Hiiro and Wufei ran in.  
  
"Come on Yuy, the braided turkey wouldn't risk the wrath of Usagi to hide in here," Hiiro nodded and they both started to leave, then heard Usagi moan.  
  
They turned around and noticed she was tossing and turning. Walking closer, they heard her mumble, "IIE! I didn't want them to die!" They faced each other, both knowing that she was probably talking about her family's death.  
  
~Usa's Dream, Usa's POV~  
  
Darkness. All around me was darkness. Then there was a spark of light and before I knew it I was surrounded by fire, my family's screams loud in my ears. Then the voices started.  
  
"You wanted this. It's all your fault. You wanted them all to die!"  
  
"IIE! I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want them to die!" I sobbed hysterically  
  
~End dream… (For us, but not her)~  
  
Wufei and Hiiro looked on in concern as Usagi kept on tossing and turning. They retreated to separate corners and did the only thing they could do, wait for her to wake up.  
  
Duo, seeing the feet go away, decided it was safe to come out. Both boys pulled out their guns when they heard shuffling under the bed. Their eyes narrowed as they saw Duo crawling out.  
  
"Baka*! I never thought you were stupid enough to hide in Usagi's bedroom!" Wufei shouted.  
  
Duo screamed like a girl and fainted, clutching his braid tightly.  
  
Usagi shot up in her bed, shouting, "NO! I want them back! Give them back!"  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
AN: heeheehee… I'm evil… and don't expect a new chappy for a while cuz I have a ton of school work and twist is well… she's twist… unless you want shorter chapters it may be a week or two before I update again.. R and R.. Hikari no Tenshi  
  
1 Vocab  
  
Iie- no  
  
Dijabou ka- how are you  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Omae wa/o korosu- I am going to kill you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari and Twist ::both bow and wave::  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Notes: nutin much, just don't expect a new chappy for a while cuz we're on brake and I have the notebook we write our story in and am fresh outta ideas and I'm going to Florida on Thursday and won't be able to upload any chapters while I'm down there….. otherwise read and review!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Both boys rushed to her side. "Calm down Usagi, we're here," Wufei said. (Hikari: OOC I know but I need more mush!)  
  
Hiiro, noticing she was still shaking, said, "Chang, go get Michiru, she'll know what to do, (Hikari: to make things easier, the stayed at Dr. P's mansion…)" he basically ordered. Wufei bristled at being told what to do, but when he looked at his hysterical friend, he backed down.  
  
"Hai*, demo* if anything happens to her Yuy, I swear…" he trailed off.  
  
"I'll let you kill me yourself," came back the monotonous reply. Hiiro watched to make sure he left then concentrated on calming Usagi down. A few moments later Wufei came back in with Michiru. Hiiro backed away as she moved towards the hysterical bunny.  
  
"Get ready for the mission, you're leaving in three hours," Michiru muttered to the boys.  
  
They glanced at Usagi and nodded. Then they walked out, dragging Duo with them. Michiru grinned and turned her attention to Usagi.  
  
~Later~  
  
When Usagi got to the hangar the boys were already there. Hiiro and Wufei gave her the 'are-you-okay' look and she nodded.  
  
Dr. J walked in, "Here is the final information for your missions and your adoptive family's information Usagi," he said as he handed out folders. "Boys, you'll be going down in carriers with your Gundams. Usagi, you'll be going down in a shuttle. Hiiro, her Gundam is in your carrier. Any questions?" after a moment he continued, "This is a continuous mission. You will be informed when you can come home. You also will be sent individual missions. The shuttles leave in half an hour," he said and left.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly and walked up to Quatre. "Quatre, you've been the best friend in the world to me. Tell ojiisan* to loosen up. I'll see ya when I see ya," she said hugging him. Quatre nodded, eyes blurry. She nest turned to Duo, "D-man, try not to drive anybody in America crazy, after this we can plot a big joke!" she hugged him too.  
  
Duo grinned and replied, "As long as Wu-man stays away from the braid!!!"  
  
"Trowa, thanks for the help with my dodging skills, I needed 'em," and another G-boy received another hug. Next was Wufei, "Domo arigato* for the help with my katas* Fei-chan. Please don't judge all women as weak," she joked, hugging him and surprisingly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Finally Hiiro, "Try to not be a Perfect Soldier all the time, and keep me informed of missions soldier boy!" she grinned and gave him the same treatment as Wufei. She then left the room, leaving five stunned boys in her wake.  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
AN: short I know but it was all twist's idea!! Next chapter as soon as we finish it… read and review!!  
  
1 Vocab  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Demo- but  
  
Ojiisan- grandfather  
  
Domo arigato- thank you  
  
Katas- complex form of multiple defense moves. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari and Twist ::grin and wave::  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Notes: none 'cept to read and review….  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Usagi's POV~  
  
And so that's how I got here. Watching out for Tokyo. And then I got that accursed job as Sailor Moon. Feh. What a joke. I keep up the pretense of a young, clumsy, ditzy girl so OZ, if they ever find out there is a sixth gundam pilot-which I doubt-won't be able to find me. There has been almost no contact from Hiiro, though I know he's aware of the yoma* and the Sailor Senshi. I found out that Dr. P is really Setsuna Meoih otherwise known as Sailor Pluto and Michiru is Sailor Neptune.  
  
I blew up at them in private, knowing how imperative it is to the mission that I keep my identity secret. Dr. P (AN: she still can't think of her as Setsuna….) told me after the fight with Chaos I could drop the façade because by that time Oz had disbanded. Can't wait. I'll probably give the Inners a heart attack.  
  
~End POV~  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Usagi got up at her usual time to train: 4:30. Luna would keel over if she knew when I actually got up, she thought smiling. She got to her usual spot and started training. She was finished about an hour later and she slowly jogged home, plotting her day out.  
  
When she got home, instead of taking her shower and going back to sleep, she took her shower and finished any unfinished homework. She shook her head at the sprawled form of Luna and used a bit of magic to dump a cold cup of water on Luna so her cat could see her walking out the door early.  
  
~Luna's POV (just after the water was dumped)~  
  
ACK!! WHAT WAS THAT?!!  
  
I slowly looked around for any youma and see my charge walking out of the door, an hour early no less! I saved the fainting spell for later and ran after her.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Usagi smirked, remembering her "family's" reactions at her being an hour early, instead of ten minutes late. Her expression hardened as she heard her "guardian" running up behind her (did you get that? Good, neither did I).  
  
"Usagi wait!" Luna shouted, panting.  
  
"Hai Luna?" Usagi said in a monotone.  
  
Luna winced unconsciously, then asked her question, "Why are you out so early?"  
  
Usagi smirked and said coldly, "You know nothing about the real me Luna. You shall learn now," and walked off.  
  
~At School~  
  
Mrs. H almost fainted at the sight of Usagi walking in early. But she didn't bat an eye when the girl turned in her homework. Usagi had worked hard; that was what the detentions were for. Usagi would hand in the homework, get a 100%, and do the next lesson. She had an IQ of 201! Haruna sighed, eyes bright and teary, it was so nice to have such a smart pupil in her class!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako yawned and put her head on the desk; her eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly, she felt a shadow come across her desk. Her eyebrow twitched as she opened an eye. Only to see- a Youkai*! She jumped up, knocking over her chair, screaming. "Oh my god! Run for your lives! Youkai*! Mononoke*! Ahh!"  
  
Haruna's face turned red, "Aino-san! Detention!"  
  
Minako picked up her chair sighing. Oh well, no meeting today! Her eyes closed again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed, putting her head back on the desk too. Baka* Minako, she thought. Look at her drooling on the desk. Feh. What a baka onna*.  
  
Her head shot up. Oh kami*, had she actually just SAID that? She groaned, putting her head in her hands. She had hung out with Fei-chan too much. She stood up and walked over to Haruna's desk. She stood at attention, and when the other student had left the table, said to Haruna, "Permission to use my laptop?" Haruna nodded, smiling. Usagi bowed and sat back down, pulling her laptop out of her bag.  
  
She looked over at Minako and sighed. She turned her laptop on and opened up her email and mission files. She hunched her shoulders to guard the words written from the curious stares of those around. She opened up her mission files. Ooh! This one sounded fun!  
  
~View of mission~  
  
Cosmos,  
  
We need you to distract the country by blowing up the Tokyo Bridge so 01 and 05 (that's Wufei right? I can't remember, if I'm wrong lemme know…) can get in and assassinate an undercover Oz soldier trying to find out your identities and retain a gundam.  
  
Dr. P  
  
~End View~  
  
Usagi grinned. Now this was a mission.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"God! I keep telling you! This isn't a fake ID to buy explosives! Listen, you heard of Dr. P? Yeah? Good. Well, she's my boss. Now show me your strongest explosive powder!" Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples. Obviously this guy was a newbie. Dammit, she thought, if I hadn't run out of that damn powder, then I could've had time to get a drink on the way.  
  
~Half an hour after that~  
  
Usagi hummed to her self. "Green wire here, red wire here. Oh wait! That's blue wire! Damn! Umm, timed explosion bit…" and so on. She grinned; I love this job. She finished and whistling pushed it carefully pushed it into her backpack. She looked over herself critically. A pair of black boot-cut slacks and a black tank top, and her hair in a French braid under a cap. Yup, perfectly civilian and easily mobile. She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was hyped and ready to go. she walked out the door. Time to create a distraction.  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
Notes: nutin much, sorry for the delay, tons of school work…. U.U; umm a few new vocab words for you all keeping track…  
  
Vocab  
  
Yoma- monster  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Mononoke- vengeful spirit  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Baka onna- stupid woman  
  
Kami- god  
  
And that's it… see ya next chappy… which may take a bit to get out.. exams are coming up… 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Misconceptions Authors: Hikari ^.~V and Twist Chapter: 8 Notes: sorry for the delay but school recently let out and twist went on vacation so I'm writing all by my little ole self. read and review and I'll get the next chapter out asap! PS: vote for other couples. and we have hiiro/usa in one ending chapter and Wufei/usa in another ending chapter. vote for other couples!! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~At the Tokyo Bridge (AN: no clue if this place really exists, but hey, I needed a place to blow up.)~  
  
As soon as Usagi got to the bridge, she was as serious as our favorite Perfect Soldier. She scoffed as she snuck past the "security" of the place. Smirking, she set up the bomb and put in five minutes on the timer. She walked away, put on the "poor-little-me-I'm-lost-in-a-scary-place" face, and walked up to the lone guard.  
  
"Sniff Excuse me sir," she said in a voice with a slight waver (AN: as if she's going to cry). The guard swung around, pulling his gun. "ACK! Don't shoot me!" she wailed, thinking how she could avoid being shot.  
  
The guard sheepishly put the safety back on and lowered his gun. "Gomen* mam, one can never be too careful. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Sniff I'm new in town and was walking with my friends and got lost. Can you show me how to get to the Tokyo Tower (AN: ya know, the big tower in the early SM eps.)?" she said turning on the waterworks.  
  
"Sigh Sure, the beat has been pretty quiet and it's not too far."  
  
"Domo arigato* sir," she said thinking, Kuso* that was close.  
  
As they turned the corner, Usagi's watch beeped and there was a large explosion behind them. When the guard turned to investigate what had happened, she hit a pressure point and he dropped like a rock.  
  
~With the Guys~  
  
Both boys were fidgeting as they waited for Usagi's signal so they could complete their part of the mission. They both turned as they heard an explosion, and saw a huge ball of light (AN: a fireball) and smirked.  
  
"There's Cosmos'* signal."  
  
"Hnn." (AN: I'm not telling who's who because you should know.)  
  
They got in their Gundams and blasted towards a wood near the victim's house. When they got there Hiiro said, "Stay with the Gundams. I'll get the target."  
  
"." was the answer/reply to the quickly disappearing back.  
  
~Hiiro's POV~ (AN: this is going to be major OOC, btw it is thought too)  
  
Hnn. Why does this guy have to live out in the middle of nowhere? Grr. I hope Usa was able to get out of the area before the bridge exploded.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Hiiro got to a tree next to the house and jumped into the branches, climbing up until he saw his target's window. He put a silencer on his gun and waited. He smirked as his target turned towards the window and he took the shot hitting the man right between they eyes. He jumped down and jogged towards the Gundams and Wufei.  
  
"Is he dead yet?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Then lets go pick up Cosmos." (AN: it was either Fei-chan say it or hii- chan would.)  
  
~With Usagi~  
  
While waiting for the boys, she thought impatiently, Where in Kami's* name are they?! Just then Wing and Nataku flew by. "Damn you two!" she shouted as she ducked to avoid the blast of wind that followed. She got back up, muttering to herself about the stupidity of her comrades, and ran over to Wing.  
  
~In Wing~  
  
Hiiro smirked at Usagi's reaction and put the Meca's hand on the ground so Usagi could jump on. Once she got on the hand and was high enough, Hiiro opened the cockpit door and got out.  
  
"Yui! I am in the right mind to kill you! You bakana* genki*!" Usagi shouted, jumping off the hand and advancing towards him.  
  
He involuntarily took a step back as she got up to him. Usagi said, "Hiiro no baka*" and smacked him upside the head. He was unprepared for what she did next though; she hugged him.  
  
"Hii-baka, it's good to see you," she said. "FEI-CHAN! Get your sorry ass out here now or else I'll show you what I learned while you boys were off having fun!" she shouted over to Nataku. Hiiro smirked as Nataku blasted over and Wufei shot out. Usagi jumped over to him and gave him the same treatment as she gave Hiiro.  
  
She backed up and grinned, shooting a look at something the boys couldn't see and said, "It's really nice to see you two but I'm thinking we're going to have some bad company if we don't move," and jumped over to Wing. "Hey Hii-baka, can you give me a lift to the hanger so I can check up on Chaos*?" she stopped as he got in and he sat on his lap (AN: U.U; there's nowhere else for her to sit.) and they blasted off.  
  
~Inside Wing~  
  
"Sooo. what'cha been up to? Had any good missions lately?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"I just have one more question," she said, sticking Wing on auto-pilot (AN: Wing's cockpit and Chaos' cockpit are alike).  
  
"."  
  
She groaned and smacked him again. "Just why did I never get any missions from you?" she asked, poking him in the chest with each word.  
  
"Dr. J said you were busy, and told me not to disturb you and possibly blow your cover," Hiiro surprisingly replied. "What were you doing while we were fighting?"  
  
Usagi winced and cryptically replied, "I'll tell you when we get with the other guys."  
  
~Quatre's Juban (SP?) Mansion~  
  
"Wu-man! How'd the mission go?" Duo asked as Wufei walked in. Duo was surprised when he heard a feminine giggle- and a familiar one at that.  
  
"D-man, are you still bugging Fei-chan with that nickname?" a voice asked from behind Wufei.  
  
Duo asked in a strangled voice, "Buns* is that you?"  
  
"Yeah D-man, it's me. I would give you a hug but Fei-chan is in my way," Usagi said shoving Wufei out of the way. She groaned as Duo (AN: doing a perfect imitation of the pacifist stalker) gave her a huge hug. "Duo *gasp* I. Can't. Breathe!" she shouted into his ear.  
  
"Oops. sorry Buns. I'm just glad to see you! Now we can play pranks on everybody else!" The gathered group (Hiiro and Wufei) glared at the braided one as he suggested playing jokes.  
  
"That would be cool D-man, but where are Quatre and nii-chan*?" Usagi asked looking around. "We're right here imooto*," a quiet voice said.  
  
Usagi quickly turned around and saw Quatre and Trowa. "Quatre! Nii-chan! Dijabou ka*?" she asked.  
  
"Fine Usagi-chan, Rashid is going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Quatre said.  
  
"Hoonto*? How is ojiisan*-" she started, but Hiiro poked her.  
  
"You said you would explain what you did while we were gone once we got here," he stated calmly.  
  
Usagi sighed and said, "Can I use the phone real quick? I need to tell my guardians where I am. Kenji-papa is a bit over protective." Hiiro grunted and nodded, and Usagi walked to the next room.  
  
~With Usagi~  
  
"Pluto, come in," Usagi said into her communicator.  
  
"Hai* hime*?"  
  
"Can I tell the guys what happened in Japan while they were gone? Hiiro is asking."  
  
"Sigh Hai, demo* then tell them to keep it a secret."  
  
"Hai Pluto, Cosmos out."  
  
~With the boys~  
  
"Ok, I think you should sit down. It's a pretty long story." Quatre, Trowa, and Duo sat while Wufei and Hiiro leaned on the wall. "Well it started the day after I got here. (AN: insert SM storyline explanation here.. I'm too lazy to write it all.). and that's what I did while you guys were gone. I was Sailor Moon," she finished. "But since the Sailor Wars are over they don't need me anymore and I can work out with Chaos more. And the thing is you can't tell a soul. Me being Sailor Moon is as secret as me being the sixth Gundam pilot."  
  
"So why are you telling us this?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because I've been told that I can drop the façade that I took on when I got here," and at the boys' confused looks she explained, "I acted ditzy, dumb, and clumsy, most of all, I had to hide my true physical characteristics."  
  
"I was wondering why your hair was blonde," Duo said.  
  
Usagi grinned and said, "But that's about to change. Ready to see some magic boys?" Without waiting for an answer Usagi muttered something in another language (AN: lets say Lunarian) and there was this bright flash of light and the short, blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen before them changed. She grew from her "original" height of 4'11" to 5'2", her figure changing with her height. Her eyes fluttered open and the boys saw the eye color of their childhood friend, a silverish (AN: looks silver colored) blue-violet. But the most amazing thing that changed was her hair. It went from a golden blonde pulled up in odangos* to a pure silver color put into a braid like Duo's.  
  
Duo grinned, "Now there's the buns we know and love!"  
  
Usagi giggled and said, "Now if that's your reaction I'd love to see what my senshi say once they see me."  
  
"Why?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Because they never knew me as anything but the person I described earlier. I have a favor to ask. Can two of you come with me? If I'm moving in here (this was decided earlier) I need help getting some of my stuff and I need to swing by Rei's shrine."  
  
"I'll go," Wufei said. Hiiro nodded signaling that he would go too and the trio walked out.  
  
~End Chapter 8~ AN: another chapter done! And I'm well on the way with the next chapter!! But I'm going to be gone for a week and tired the weekend I get back so don't expect any new chappys real soon. and twist is on vacation so I'm writing without her and if you see any problems/mistakes drop me a line and I'll correct it asap.  
  
Vocab  
  
Gomen-sorry, Domo arigato- thank you, Kuso- damn, Kami- the spirit of an object, God, Bakana- stupid, Genki- I know I said monster earlier but it actually (I think) means brat, Hiiro no baka- basically Hiiro you idiot, Nii-chan- older brother, Imooto- younger sister, Dijabou ka- how are you, Hoonto- really, Ojiisan- grandfather, Hai- yes, Hime- princess, Demo- but, Odangos- meatballs/dumplings.. you know her old hairstyle, Cosmos- her codename, Chaos- her gundam, buns- Duo's nickname for her. if I can get a new character in I'm going to use Cosmic Sailor Sun's nick-name as the person's code name. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari and Twist ::both bow and wave::  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Notes: OMG 9 chapters!! Whahoo! The next chapter won't be out as fast because I want more reviews!!! Must have reviews! But otherwise twist and I are on vacation so it would take a while. another chapter isn't going to come out soon also because I recently had to put my longtime pet to sleep and won't feel up to much posting. Its not that I have writers block, oh far from it, I just won't feel like posting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~At Rei's temple~  
  
"Have you girls noticed the change of personality in Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai, she was early to class and didn't even fall asleep! She also pulled out this high-tech laptop and when Mrs. H asked her a question, she answered it without even looking up," Ami said.  
  
"The odango-baka? No way! She's so ditzy she probably doesn't even know how to use a computer," Rei said smugly.  
  
"Hmm. Is that what you really think Mars?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hai, Usagi is so stupid she can't see that her precious Mamo-chan and I are going out behind her back," Rei said thinking one of the other girls had asked.  
  
"You're welcome to Sunshine*," Usagi said stepping out of the shadows, signaling to the boys to stay back.  
  
"U-Usagi-chan is that you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai Ami, it's me. (AN: Usa-chan isn't acting as ditzy and looks meaner..) But like I said Mars, you're welcome to Mamo-baka. Ask him one day for me, if he remembers Usa and her friends."  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked stumped.  
  
"Sigh I should've figured you were too stupid to understand. Guys you can come out," she called out.  
  
"Usagi-chan, who are you talking to? There's no one out there," Minako stated.  
  
"Shows how much you know you baka onna," a voice said right behind her. She, needless to say, jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
Usagi snickered, "Now Fei-chan, that's mean."  
  
Wufei snorted, "and you said she was the one who protected the world until you were awoken, right? Injustice!"  
  
"Hey, I never said she was perfect. Just that she fought," Usagi said as Hiiro popped up, out of nowhere, beside her. "Sigh You'll never change, will you Hii-chan?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Rei-chan, who are these three?" Mamoru said as he walked in. (AN: he can see Wufei and Hiiro and a part of Usa's body.)  
  
"Aww Mamoru, I'm crushed that you don't recognize us," Usagi snidely remarked.  
  
"Usa?" Mamoru (AN: the idiot) asked, looking as if he had been punched in the gut.  
  
"Yup! And you remember my friends, right?" Usagi asked grinning evilly.  
  
Mamoru nodded weakly and quietly asked, "Where are the other three?"  
  
Usagi snickered at his face and said, "At home. Now as I was saying I'd like you to meet my friends. Yui Hiiro," she said gesturing to the person beside her, "and Chang Wufei," pointing to him.  
  
"B-but they're Gundam pilots aren't they?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Correct, onna."  
  
"Then how do you know them Usagi?"  
  
Usagi grinned and whispered something to Hiiro. He nodded and she walked over to Wufei and said something else. He scoffed and nodded too. "If you could give us a second to confer we shall explain," Usagi said walking outside to make a call to Pluto and the other boys. Hiiro and Wufei followed.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Pluto I need clearance again."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"The senshi. They believed the blonde me so well that I had to bring in the boys. Now can I explain the pilots to them?"  
  
"If you get consent from the other five."  
  
"Hai. Cosmos out."  
  
~End conversation with Pluto. still outside~  
  
"Dr. P said I could explain everything to them if and only if I have your consent," Usagi said.  
  
"I say tell the baka onnas," Wufei replied.  
  
"Cool, let me call the others," Usagi said pulling out another communicator. "Quatre, nii-chan, Duo? Can you read me?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan. What's up?"  
  
"I sorta need your clearance to tell the senshi who I really am. Do I have it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"What?! Why not nii-chan?"  
  
"Why do you need to explain?"  
  
"Because I sorta introduced the guys and Jupiter recognized them. Now they want answers. If I don't give them the girls will never leave me alone. Please nii-chan?" she pleaded.  
  
"I agree only if you get Hiiro's consent."  
  
Usagi turned to Hiiro. "Please Hii-chan? Pretty please? I promise to keep Duo off your back for a week."  
  
Hiiro smirked, "Hai, demo make it two weeks."  
  
Usagi nodded vigorously, "Goodie! I have everybody's consent! Lets go boys."  
  
~Back inside~  
  
"Back to your question Jupiter, I know the Gundam pilots because I trained with them. I'm Gundam Pilot 06, code-name: Cosmos, Gundam: Chaos."  
  
"You can't be the sixth gundam pilot! HE disappeared years ago," Rei stated.  
  
"Rei, she's telling the truth. I got my memory back and as a child I was trained to be a MS pilot and met with her and another pilot one day and we eventually ended up working together," Mamoru quietly said.  
  
"I still don't believe that blonde ditz could pilot a Gundam, for all we know those memories are fake," Rei stated.  
  
"How did I know that this was going to happen?" Usagi asked Hiiro and Wufei. "PLUTO!! Get down here!"  
  
Pluto stepped out of a portal and said, "Hai?"  
  
"Rei doesn't believe that I'm a pilot. Show her and the others what happened please."  
  
"Hai, hime," she said walking up to the others. "And by the way, Michiru and Haruka need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. I'll call them while you are proving my story. Arigato, Puu."  
  
"No problem hime," Pluto said before she raised her staff and started chanting. The girls gasped when pictures of Usagi's early life flashed through their minds.  
  
"You two can stay here or come with me," Usagi said to Hiiro and Wufei. "But I have to call 'Ruka and Michi-chan."  
  
~In the other room~  
  
"What do you need 'Ruka?"  
  
"Setsuna told us that you are leaving. We were hoping we could come with you."  
  
"Sure, I have no problem and Quatre probably has enough room for three more. Hota-chan is coming right?"  
  
"Hai. Michi-chan wants to talk to you."  
  
"Michi! I have a couple of people you might recognize!" she said pushing Hiiro and Wufei in front of the vid-phone.  
  
"Hello boys. Long time no see, ne?"  
  
"Michiru, nice to see you," Wufei said and Hiiro nodded.  
  
"Well from the sounds of it Puu is done telling the girls. We can arrange everything later. Bai you two!" Usagi said turning the vid-phone off.  
  
~Back with Pluto and the others~  
  
"I still don't believe that the baka is Cosmos. Usagi is way too ditzy to be a Gundam pilot. And anyways it is said that Cosmos has silver hair, and Odango's is clearly blonde," Rei said looking (AN: as usual) pissed.  
  
The boys who saw her as having silver hair, looked at the bunny in question. Usagi shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Anyone who didn't know me before and doesn't believe my story sees me as a dumb blonde. Puu take off the stupid spell already," she finished looking at the time senshi.  
  
"Hai," Pluto said and started chanting (AN: yet again U.U;), pulling off the image the others saw. To the girls, there was a bright flash of light and when their eyes cleared, they gasped. Instead of the cheery, short, blonde-haired, blue- eyed girl they knew was an emotionless, tall, silver-haired, silver/green eyed woman before them.  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Believe whatever you want Rei and Minako, but I am Cosmos. And I'm leaving. Cone on Hii- chan, Fei-chan, Quatre is probably about to send ojii-san after us," Usagi said. Both boys winced and followed her as she walked out. Makoto and Ami followed after to explain their side of the story to Usagi. Minako, Rei, and Mamoru stayed and fumed that the "blonde, ditzy, bakana," girl got the better of them.  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
AN: WAHOOO!! Nine chapters! Yippe! But sorrie it took so long to get out, I've been a lazy bum and was out of town a while and when I got back, ff.net was messing up so I couldn't post it. I'm not doing a major vocab list because I've used most of the words before and you can look in other chapters for their definitions.  
  
Vocab  
  
Bakana- stupid, Sunshine- Duo's nick-name for Mamoru. look in earlier chapters, I don't remember which. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Misconceptions Chapter: 10 Authors: Hikari no Tenshi and Twist ::both bow and wave, grinning like the idiots they are:: Notes: ::Grins:: well.. I believe I need to work on my story some more. ::Sweatdrop:: P.S.: while they're telling the story the *.* used suggest background stuff or something important. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Chapter 10 ~At Quatre's mansion (While the girls are explaining)~  
  
"We never agreed with Minako and Rei. We were always arguing that you were better than they said. We hope you can forgive us," Ami finished.  
  
"I forgive you two, but trusting you is another thing. You'll have to re- earn my trust and it won't be easy. You can ask Duo about his problems. He once used one of our jokes on me and I never trusted him again, until he did something trustworthy," Usagi said.  
  
Quatre walked in with three people following him. "Usagi-chan, these three say they know you. I figured you would want to talk to them."  
  
Haruka looked at all five boys. "Koneko-chan, are these the boys you grew up with?"  
  
"Hai 'Ruka-chan," Usagi said. She then turned to Quatre, "Quatre, I'm surprised you didn't recognize Michiru, she was here with me earlier."  
  
"Michiru? OH! Gomen nasi for not recognizing you, it's been a while."  
  
"Doo itashimashite* Quatre. Demo, where's Rashid?"  
  
"Probably trying to figure 5 more people into the Magunac Protection Plan. He'll be here as soon as he does."  
  
"Sere-mama!" a 'little' girl shouted, running over.  
  
"Hota-chan, dijabou ka?  
  
"Dijabou Sere-mama, demo what did you do to your hair? I almost didn't recognize you," Hotaru asked gently tugging on the hair in question.  
  
"Well Hota-chan this is my real hair color. The blonde hair was just an illusion so that no one would be able to find me," Usagi gently replied.  
  
"Well, this color is prettier. And your eye color is b-b drat, what is the word?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"HAI! Beautiful," Hotaru said grinning.  
  
"And how old is she?" Quatre quietly asked Michiru.  
  
"She's actually 16, but she likes to act younger every now and then to alleviate some of the stress she has to deal with," Michiru replied.  
  
"Soo ka*?"  
  
"Hai, I'm guessing Usagi explained about the Senshi," Quatre nodded, "Well do you remember Saturn?"  
  
"Hai, so Hotaru is her?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Exactly. She has to stay in control or else Saturn will manifest herself and do harm to the person who did something bad to Hotar. Trust me, it's not the easiest of jobs."  
  
"Seriously. So who's the other person with you?"  
  
"Oh, that's Haruka Ten'oh. 'Ruka-chan and I have been Hotaru's guardians since her parent's death."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but.. WE'RE HUNGRY!!" Duo said loudly.  
  
"DUO!" everybody (Except the usual quiet ones, and Wufei said Maxwell) shouted, sweatdropping.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Mmm. that was good! Quatre, Trowa, you two can cook!" (AN: the regular cook had the day off.) Hotaru said, leaning back into the recliner.  
  
"Domo, Hota-chan," Quatre said, "demo, where's Duo?"  
  
"I'm right here Quatre," the 'missing' boy replied. "Does anybody want to play a game?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Ami and Makoto said.  
  
"Hai," Quatre and Usagi said. He also got nods from Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Trowa.  
  
"Good! And I guess you aren't playing Hiiro?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Okay then!" Duo said as he set a bowl full of little slips of paper in the middle of the group. "We're going to tell a story. And whenever you want the next person to continue, draw a paper and read whatever is written on it. I'll start.  
  
"One day my friend cleo-bob was at the bar. He went over to the barkeep and asked for a pint of Guinness (AN: a type of beer). The barkeep said," Duo paused as he dug in the bowl, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts *didely- didely*, there they are a-standing in a row *Bum-bum-bum*" he stopped, glancing at everybody else, cracking up.  
  
"Cleo-bob figured the man had drunk one too many pints and dismissed it as he got his own. When suddenly turkeys came in saying," Makoto paused. "Quickly! To the Angelmobile! AWAY!"  
  
"So Cleo-bob ran outside looking for the Angelmobile and saw little green Martians trying to take over the world. They said 'greetings earthling. Take us to your leader!' and Cleo-bob replied, 'You make me feel. you make me feel. you make me feel like a natural woman!" Ami said giggling.  
  
Usagi chuckled and trying to catch her breath, whispered, "Since Cleo-bob decided to proclaim he was a natural woman, the martians ran off screaming 'But darling you kissed *me* first!"  
  
Trowa smirked and continued, "They were chasing the turkeys who were still trying to find the Angelmobile and Cleo-bob just inched away and ran off to a train station and asked for a ticket. The ticket dude said," he paused as he pulled out a piece of paper, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch, "The dude said 'Honey, muffin, sweetheart, pumpkin, cheescake?!"  
  
"Cleo-bob just grabbed his ticket and ran to the train, and accidentally ran into someone. He got up saying," Michiru paused, taking a deep breath and drew a piece of paper, "No, don't tell me, 32B right?"  
  
Quatre blushed and said, "well the person he ran into said, 'How'd you guess! My name is Bobilina, who are you?' and Cleo-bob replied, 'Aflac!'" Haruka chuckled and continued, "Bobilina said, 'Nice to meet you, Aflac, are you getting on this train?' Cleo-bob nodded and they got on with the conductor saying, 'And ironically, That was Bambi's STEPmother.'"  
  
And so the story continued with random phrases like: "Damn it Helen! I wanted to go to the ball!" and "Dirty pop!"  
  
Eventually they got Hiiro to join. And it became twice as funny hearing, "Damn it Helen! I can see their beady little eyes! God help me!" and "I hope you know I get compliments on my ass all the time at yaoi* bars!" in his monotone. The story finished with Hotaru saying, "And Cleo-bob and Bobilina ran off into the sunset saying 'Well I'll be damned. Farmers really DO exist!"  
  
Everybody was hysterical (AN: except Hiiro and Trowa of course) when Setsuna walked in.  
  
"Did I miss something?" she asked, looking around.  
  
(AN: now the double stars mean sounds again) "*Giggle* Sorry *gasp* Setsu- mama. We *snort* were playing a funny game," Hotaru said trying to calm down and catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I hate to rain on the parade, demo I have a mission for 01, 05, and 06." The three in question nodded and went to prepare for their mission.  
  
~Later in the hanger~  
  
"It's a standard, get a disk, blow the base mission. The disks you are looking for are Starlight, Angel wings, and a disk numbered 260726," Setsuna said to the three. "Do you accept or decline?"  
  
"Mission accepted," Hiiro grunted, answering for all of them. The trio then got in their respective gundams and blasted off.  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
AN: yes I know, I'm mean!! But I wanted to leave you hanging.. Since I ended this earlier than I planned the next chapter may be longer. I dunno. depends on how I'm feeling.  
  
Vocab  
  
Yaoi- gay (Male/male)  
  
And that's the end for this chapter. I'm not putting the next one up for a while because twist and I need to collaborate on what to put next.. This is Hikari signing off!  
  
Bai~ Hikari no Tenshi ^.^;;;;;V  
  
P.S.: I'll put up a shorter chapter if I get 70 reviews really quickly! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Author: Hikari and Twist ::Hikari shakes head at that:: Hikari: the past few chapters have been mostly me on my own because Twist and I haven't been able to get together and write much this summer, and when we did we were working on our other story The Bunny and the Vegetable (Read and review ^.^V)  
  
Chapter: 11 I think..  
  
Notes: ok, on advice from my buddy Sailor Grape (Mabye she was God is a sweet story, read it!) I'm going to be posting somewhat shorter chapters sooner, because I have eight pages written back and front, but school is starting soon, so I won't be able to write much, so I'm going to draw out those eight pages as long as I can.. ^.^V. read and review..  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~In the Gundams~  
  
"Okay boys, we're going to do this my way. Any problems?" Usagi (AN: I'm going to call her Cosmos when the boys are talking to her on something that can be tapped) asked looking at the boys' pictures (Vid-link).  
  
"What's the plan Cosmos?" Hiiro grunted.  
  
"I'm going to get us close to the base by shielding us with my magic. Then I'm going to go in, get the disks and set the bombs."  
  
"Roger that Cosmos. Be careful or else Uranus and ojii-san will kill us and you."  
  
"Gotcha 05. Stop right up here so I can put the shield up," she said slowing down and landing. The boys followed suit and Usagi made some hand movements and a little chant, then the boys felt different, lighter somehow.  
  
(AN: and that's it. I told you there'd be shorter chapters. ::sees all the angry readers showing up:: I'M KIDDING!!)  
  
"Cosmos, what did you do? Wufei asked puzzled.  
  
"I put up a basic cloak so whenever somebody looks our way, all they see is a part of the scenery. That's why you probably feel lighter, technically there's nothing holding you up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well boys, time for me to go. I want you to stay here unless I call you. Ja!" she said jumping out of Eclipse* and then, to them she seemingly disappeared.  
  
~Inside~  
  
That was too easy, Usagi thought, pausing to get her bearings. There were very few guards around, making the job of getting in very simple. Usagi looked up and saw an air vent. She grinned and floated up to it and quickly unscrewed the grate and stuck it in her sub-space pocket (AN: AKA the area where Hiiro hides his gun. ^.^;;;;;). Using her sense of direction and a map of the air vent she had memorized, she made quick work of getting to the tech-lab. Once there she peered out of the vents and backed up, mentally muttering curse words in every language known to man, and some unknown. (AN: she would've made Haruka proud!) She calmed down and cleared her mind, trying to link with Eclipse.  
  
~Outside with the boys~  
  
Both guys were bored to death. They were used to more action. So, needless to say, they were a bit surprised when Eclipse's eyes lit up and a text message showed up on their vid-link screen.  
  
~End Chapter 11~  
  
AN: I know you hate me for leaving you there but I wanna drag this out as long as I can, I'm having writer's block and haven't been able to work with twist for a while, and school's about to start so I'm gunna be busy and won't have much time to write.  
  
Starred stuff  
  
Eclipse- I'm going to be involving the baddie Chaos so I didn't want you guys to be confused between the bad guy Chaos and the Gundam Chaos.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Misconceptions  
  
Authors: Hikari mostly, but Twist will help sometime.  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
Notes: sorry for the delay but I've been swamped with school work and multiple other things.. And I really haven't had the motivation to work on this story, but I'm like two chapters or so ahead (written down) now it's the job of typing it. sorry for the delay again! Chapter 12  
  
~Flash of the screen~  
  
Boys, I need a distraction, I'm above the tech-lab and there are too many for even me to handle. Once I get conformation from you two I'm dropping the shield. Do you copy?  
  
~Back to cockpit view (in Nataku)~  
  
Wufei growled as he searched for a keyboard, once he found it he quickly typed in "Message received and mission accepted- 05." After that he stuck the board back where he found it and got ready for battle.  
  
~Over to wing~  
  
Hiiro smirked as he read Wufei's message and typed in a simple "10-4" and prepared himself for combat.  
  
~Back inside~  
  
Usagi grinned at the boys' different answers and concentrated on dropping the shield on the boys' Gundams but keeping one up on Eclipse. She grinned as she heard sirens go off. Major explosions caused the building to shake violently. Damn, the boys musta've been bored, she thought, watching as over ¾ of the guard filed out, most likely to fight. 'Good, there's my cue' she thought, unscrewing the grate. Grinning evilly she positioned herself towards the center of the room and, pulling out her guns (AN: but the guards can't see them), dropped her cloak, effectively catching every person's attention.  
  
"Hello boys. Do you know where I can find three special disks?" she asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"How'd you get in her girlie?" a big dude asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked tilting her head a bit. (Remember they can't see the guns yet)  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Well," she said shifting her stance so she could be ready to attack, "I first snuck past the guards, and then got in the ventilation system, and poof! Here I am, she finished, putting a shield up so no bullets would injure her.  
  
The guards went for an alarm, but she started shooting, to injure, not to kill. She stopped, looking at all the injured men passed out before her. "I guess I'll have to find those disks myself. Hnn," she said while starting to hack into the main computer. "Ahh, so somebody decided to make my job harder," she said when she noticed that the three files that she was looking for had been downloaded and deleted. She grinned as she opened the recycle bin (An: ^.^;;;;;;; hey, I use it to save wrongly-deleted files.) and laughed as she saw the three files she was searching for. She restored and downloaded them on three disks with the respective names. When finished she sent a message to the main base that said, "Thanks for the help, nest time you delete something, empty the recycle bin. ^.^V Cosmos."  
  
~Back Outside~  
  
The boys were having a ball causing a distraction. They blew mobile suits up left and right. Hopping back into her gundam, Usagi grinned and opened up a link, waiting for the boys to notice her. She mentally smirked when they pouted, finding her done with the mission.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but now we can blow the base. I got the disks, though they still have a copy."  
  
Both boys gave her a quick look basically saying 'explain' and then focused on destroying the MS and MDs.  
  
"Sigh I'll have to explain later. Right now we need to finish this mission," she said as she blasted all the suits in front of her. She smirked and took a seemingly random shot.  
  
"Cosmos?! What in Kami's* name was that for?! WHY DID YOU MISS?!!!" Wufei all but shouted.  
  
"I didn't miss you baka*!" she replied smirking. They then noticed what she had shot at. There, almost invisible on the ground was a trail of black powder. She grinned evilly and said, "And it goes into the air vents to a keg of the stuff I left open."  
  
The boys smirked and continued blowing stuff up. They all grinned when the base blew up a few seconds later (AN: strong powder!) and Usagi whispered "Kaboom!  
  
They finished off the dolls and flew to a cleared area a bit away. They all got out and Usagi distributed the disks.  
  
"What did you mean when you say the enemy still had copies of the disks?"  
  
"Someone had downloaded and deleted the files earlier today."  
  
"Then how did you get them?"  
  
She grinned and said two words, "recycle bin."  
  
The boys smirked slightly and they all got in their Gundams and blasted off. They were headed for Quatre's beach house, Setsuna had told them to go on vacation until they were needed. The house was two hours away even in their Gundams.  
  
Usagi put Eclipse on auto pilot and worked on cracking the encryption on the file.  
  
~Usagi's POV~  
  
'Grr! The encryption isn't in any of the usual languages! Shimatta*! Well, let's try the ancient languages.' I thought as I ran through Latin, Plutonian, Neptunian, Uraniun (language of Uranus), Saturian, Sayjin (language of Jupiter, couldn't think of anything better, and I'd read a fic where the sayjins were actually from Jupiter), Martian, Venisian, and Mercurian. When nothing happened I tried Lunarian and Solarian, and sighed in relief when I go the same results. So running out of choices, I tried Babble, the language of Chaos. I waited anxiously for the computer to finish the decryption and winced when files popped up. 'Oi. Puu isn't going to be happy about this,' I thought as I read through the plans. I opened up a link to the boys and shook my head as they tried the same old decryption methods. "That won't work boys," I said, grinning when they jumped a bit.  
  
"And just why not?" Wufei asked in his holier-than-thou attitude.  
  
"Because it was encrypted in Babble, and before you ask, Babble is when you take every language in the Cosmos and put them together, randomly using the words in each language," I said uploading the 'Babble' file to their gundams.  
  
"Try now," I continued when the upload finished.  
  
Disbelieving her prediction, the boys tried her program. Twin looks of shock (small ones) were seen on their faces when it worked.  
  
"But how?" Hiiro voiced.  
  
"You remember how I told you about our last enemy?"  
  
"You mean Chaos is involved?!" Wufei all but shouted.  
  
"Hai*, Puu isn't going to be too happy about this. Lets get to Quatre's beach house, we're close enough for me to teleport us now," I finished, starting the spell that would take us to Quatre's house.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Everybody at Quatre's beach hose jumped when three Gundams suddenly appeared on the lawn.  
  
"Geeze Buns, I wish you'd warn us when you're going to do that!" Duo shouted in Eclipse's direction.  
  
Usagi got out of her gundam, her smirk similar to the one Wufei or Hiiro would give when Duo injured himself.  
  
"Sorry D-chan, but I need to talk to Dr. P ASAP!"  
  
"Calm down hime*, I'm right here. What's the problem"  
  
Usagi uttered the worst three words a senshi would/could/and ever will hear, "Chaos is back."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"WHEN?!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru paled, but stayed quiet.  
  
"How do you know Koneko*?" Haruka asked.  
  
"The only way Hii-chan, Fei-kun and I were able to decrypt the disks was with Babble. And you know what that means."  
  
"B-but, I thought that you had vanquished him last year," Ami stuttered out.  
  
"Apparently not as well as we had hoped. You know what happens now."  
  
"Wait, what happens now?" Duo interrupted.  
  
Usagi smiled grimly and replied, "The Sailor Senshi reappear, with a new leader." "And what happened to Moon?"  
  
"Oh, she's still here, just in a new form," Usagi said as she pulled out a very large broadsword with a dragon curling around the blade and an eight- pointed star at the hilt (Hikari: Not sure what it's called but that may be close enough) and said "Jinchi* Hoshi* Power."  
  
There was a bright flash and you could see a being made of energy that looked like Usagi. Then a dark blue ribbon of power came down and covered the body, and slowly merged into her being (AN: I'm changing the outfit!). Usagi's hair was in a braided bun with a few strands loose and curled around her face. Her shirt had a high Chinese collar, there was a dragon looked like it was wrapped around her upper body and there were stars in the background. But the biggest things were the two symbols on the front and back signifying her sensei's*. On the front was the symbol of light and the back had darkness. She wore dark blue baggy gi* pants and Chinese shoes (think Wufei's). When the light died down, Usagi was in a fighting stance, sword pointed toward the ground (AN: think Highlander fighting style. if you're totally confused about that, find the Highlander movies and watch'em, they're cool!).  
  
"Woah." Duo said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kosumo* also known as Sailor Cosmos, Guardian of the Cosmos, keeper of light and darkness. I shall vanquish Chaos once more to hopefully stop this fighting," a frigid voice said. Usagi looked up and everyone took a step back. Her eyes had changed drastically. One look into them and you could see the wisdom and pain she held.  
  
Suddenly the blue-violet color they all knew and loved (some more than others ::wink wink::) dominated her eyes again. "Kisama* I hate it when Kosumo takes over!"  
  
"Buns?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're scaring me."  
  
"Gomen* D-chan, but until the fates find me worthy, Kosumo and I are two separate entities in one body," Usagi said detransforming. "Let's go to the beach!" she shouted, her mood doing a complete 180.  
  
"Don't you think we should hide the gundams first?" Quatre asked.  
  
Usagi grinned, then clapped. The gundams disappeared. "You were saying?" "But, where'd they go?"  
  
"I sent them to the hanger. Can we go now?"  
  
~End Chapter 12~  
  
AN: I'm really sorry about the delay, but I haven't had the time or will power to work on the story, so hence no chapters for a while. But we're going to be moving this to SM crossovers for various reasons that'll be shown in chapters to come. And sorry about the sucky spacing, just ff.net doesn't like to space my things correctly.  
  
Vocab  
  
Kami- god  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Shimatta- shit  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Hime- princess  
  
Koneko- kitten (Ruka-chan's nickname for Usagi  
  
Jinchi- wisdom  
  
Hoshi- star  
  
Sensei- teacher  
  
Gi- karate uniform (think Wufei's outfit/pants)  
  
Kosumo- cosmos  
  
Kisami- damn it  
  
Gomen- sorry 


End file.
